


The King’s Servant

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King Sam (Demon Sam), Demon Dean, Enemies to Lovers, Leader of Heaven Gabriel, M/M, Slow Burn, Soldier of Heaven Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Crowley’s death and Chuck’s disappearance, Heaven and Hell needed new leaders. For Hell, it was Sam Winchester, the boy king of Hell and his brother and right hand man, Dean Winchester, Knight of Hell. In Heaven, it was Leader of Heaven, Gabriel and his brother, right hand man and best soldier, Castiel.What happens when these four men meet, ‘accidentally’ fall in love and then find out their subjects are trying to overthrow and assassinate them?





	1. Coronation Day

The King’s Servant.

After Crowley’s death and Chuck’s disappearance, Heaven and Hell needed new leaders. For Hell, it was Sam Winchester, the boy king of Hell and his brother and right hand man, Dean Winchester, Knight of Hell. In Heaven, it was Leader of Heaven, Gabriel and his brother, right hand man and best soldier, Castiel.

Sam Winchester was to be crowned King of Hell after the rein of Crowley. Crowley had been a friend to Sam and his brother. He was like a mentor to them and they took his death hard.

It was the day of his coronation. He would be crowned the new King of Hell today. In front of the whole Kingdom. Sam was anxious and was nervously twirling his tail in his hands.

Dean Winchester and his right hand man who was a knight of Hell, fixed his brothers suit for the second time because the younger man had messed it up. Again. He sighed.

“Sammy, calm down. You’ll do fine. I promise.” The Older man told his brother.

Sam turned to look at him. “How do you know Dean? How do you know that I’m good enough to be King, especially the King of Hell. How am I am supposed to live up to Crowley?”

“You aren’t supposed to live up to him Sam. You have to be your King. Don’t be like him.”

Sam sighed and goes to answer but he was interrupted by the sound of trumpets. 

It was time.

Sam didn’t want to do this and started to turn to go the other way but Dean grabbed him and spun him, walking towards the throne room. 

“Stay calm Sam.”

Sam sighed and then nodded. He opened the door and everyone turned toward him in their seats.

“All rise for the Future King and after today, The King.”

Everyone stood up and they watched as Sam walked down the isle toward the front of the room. He stood in front of Alastair, their most trusted adviser. He would be the one to crown him King.

“Today is the day a boy becomes a man, and a prince becomes a king. If anyone objects, speak now.”

Silence.

“Then it settled.” Alastair grabbed the crown, stepped on the stool, and hovered it above Sam and then placed it onto his head.

“I now crown thy Sam Winchester as boy King of Hell.” 

The crowd applauded and Dean came and stood next to him.

“See? I told you it would all work out.”

Sam smiled a little. He knew Dean was right.

—-

Meanwhile in Heaven, the Angels were getting ready to proclaim their new leader. That would be the last living, and not to mention the youngest Archangel, Gabriel. His brothers had died in battle but he was sure they’d be proud of him on this very day. Maybe his father too.

Gabriel was nervous. No, Angels do not get  nervous,  he was not nervous. That is a human thing.

Castiel, his favorite little Brother, right hand man and his best soldier was with him in the room.

“Gabriel, Stop fidgeting. You’ll ruin your clothing.”

Gabriel sighed. “Sorry brother. I just don’t understand why all of Heaven picked me to be their leader.”

Castiel put a hand on his shoulder. “You are the perfect leader for us Gabriel. You know it, I know it. All of Heaven knows it. They picked you for a reason. They wouldn’t have picked you if they didn’t think you could handle it.”

Gabriel looked at his Brother. “You are always right.”

The sound of trumpets told them that it was time to go.

“Are you ready for this brother?”

Gabriel shook his head. “No, but I will try.”

Castiel nodded. “Good. Now go in there.”

Gabriel sighed and opened the doors to Heaven’s throne room. All the Angels turned to face him. He walked to the front of the room. Uriel, who was their own most trusted adviser was the one to be proclaim Gabriel’s title as Leader of Heaven.

“Today we announce our Leader. If anyone objects, speak now.”

Silence.

“If no one objects, then it is official.” He gave Gabriel the sword and shield. Gabriel raised the sword in the air.

“Look now Angels of Heaven, because this is your Leader.”

The crowd clapped and cheered. Castiel came up beside him and put a hand to his chest.

“My Leader. I am at your command.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to call me that. You’re still my brother.”

“I must, my leader. As we are in public.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes again. At ease soldier.”

Castiel relaxed. “Thank you Brother.”

“You’re welcome Cassie.” 


	2. The duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven and Hell send their best, Dean and Castiel. The two battle and come to a truce. Then their secret is found out.

The first thing that both Sam and Gabe did was take advice from their advisors. The Angels and Demons were at war. They told the King, and Leader, to send out their very best soldier to fight and whoever survived, would win the war for their people. Sam and Gabriel both agreed, and Sam sent Dean, and Gabriel sent Castiel. Dean had his sword and shield and so did Castiel.

Dean got to the field first. He didn’t see his opponent anywhere. That is, until he heard a flap of wings and felt someone landing on his back. He hit the ground, and he dropped his sword but still had his shield. He flipped onto his back and shielded himself just as the Angel was about to plunge his blade straight into his heart. Metal hit metal. It was a brutal fight, and neither of them wanted to give up. However, Dean kept flirting with Castiel, and they eventually stopped fighting each other. Heaven and Hell only knew what was going on when it was reported.

The Angel and the Demon agreed to tell their people that they had killed the other to make both sides think they had won.

Neither side would find out until one side decided to brag, and that’s when they realized. Both had lied, and both were still alive so neither side had won. This made the Advisors very angry. Dean and Castiel would be punished for lying. Dean was stolen from his bed in the middle of the night and thrown into a cell as did Castiel. Both men knew why. They knew what happened next.

They were going to die. At least that’s what they thought. They didn’t know what was going to happen. Dean sat with his back against the bars of his cell, staring at the wall. He had been in that cell for three days. Demons didn’t need to sleep or eat so that wasn’t a problem. So on the fourth day, the door opened and a few guards along with Sam walked in. 

The guards were holding chains and one was holding a collar. Dean saw him whisper to one of them. He was telling them not hurt him and then he pointed to his brother. The guards opened the cell and grabbed Dean by his arms and slapped the chain cuffs on his wrists and clasped a collar around his neck. 

“What the hell is going on Sam? What are you doing?”

”It’s best if I don’t tell you Dean. Just let them take you.” Sam said, sadly. 

Dean fought back. “What are you talking about Sam! Tell them to let me go! I’m your brother!”

Sam looked down, avoiding his eyes as they dragged Dean out of the room, and into another one.

—-

In Heaven, Castiel was in the same position. 

He had been in his own cell for the same amount of time that Dean had been in his and on the fourth day, he was dragged out with Enochian engraved cuffs and collar.

His Brother, Gabriel looked down as he listened to Castiel scream for him. It hurt too much. 

It was the Job of the King and the Leader to decide what to do with traitors. 

Dean was chained to the floor and the King’s throne. 

Alastair stood behind him, among with several guards to keep him from escaping.

“All rise for King Sam Winchester. It is the Trial of Hell Vs Dean Winchester.” 

Everyone stood up as Sam walked to the front and sat in his throne. He moved a finger down and everyone sat down again. He looked at Alastair and nodded.

Alastair spoke, “Dean Winchester, you are charged with the crime of lying and betraying your people. How do you plead?”

“I didn’t-“

“How do you plead Dean Winchester?”

“Not guilty. I plead not Guilty.”

Alastair looked up at Sam. “My King, What do you suggest?”

Sam sighed. “I...He’s my brother.”

“He is a traitor. He lied to you, made you think we won the war.”

Sam closed his eyes. “Don’t talk over me Alastair, I am the King.”

Alastair backed up. “Sorry my king.”

Sam sighed again. “Dean, as punishment for betraying your people... I sentence you to...” He stopped for a few seconds.

“To Exile. When you realize that you are loyal only to your people, will you be allowed to come back home.”

“What!?”

Sam turned from him. “Take him away.”

“SAM! YOU CAN’T DO THIS! I am your BROTHER!”

Meanwhile in Heaven, Castiel was receiving the same punishment. He would be exiled until he could prove his loyalty. He was dragged out of the throne room and pushed off the edge of the city. He was a fallen Angel. Dean woke up, covered in dirt. He was cut off from hell as Castiel was cut off from Heaven. They were both now human.

They both had the same idea in mind, and that was to find each other.


	3. The How to be a human guide for Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel are now exiled from their homes and to make matters worse, not only are they cut off from all communication with their brothers, they were also now human.
> 
> and neither one knew how to be a Human.

Being Human was so hard. Dean didn’t know how to do it. He never had to eat or drink or even sleep before so now his body was craving it. He had ended up on the side of the road. He was laying there until someone eventually saw him.

It was a woman. Her name was Cassie. She stopped her car. “Oh my god. Are you okay?” She asked him, and when he didn’t respond, she immediately called 911. She explained the situation to the person on the phone. At some point, she started hearing Dean talk about what she thought was nonsense. He kept saying he was exiled from Hell, and that it was his home. He also said he was a demon. She thought he was talking crazy because of the condition he was in.

The Ambulance arrived and Cassie explained the situation again, and she also said that he was talking about how he was a Demon. She asked them to make sure that he gets the help he needs. The Paramedics put Dean onto a stretcher and loaded him into the Ambulance. They hooked him up with fluids to hydrate him and then put a mask over his mouth and nose. They had to strap him down to the bed because he started to fight back while they were trying to put the mask on him. The Paramedics eventually got the mask on him and watched as he went under.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Castiel was found by someone as well. He was in the same condition as Dean. He kept saying he was an Angel and soon enough, they got him under too. Ironically, they were taken to the same hospital, and placed in the same room as each other. Since they weren’t awake enough to tell anyone their names, they were both referred to as John Doe #1 and John Doe #2.

Dean woke up first, and blinked his eyes. He looked around the room and tried to get up but found that he was still strapped down to the bed. He started pulling on the restraints and his constant grunting and struggles woke up Castiel. They both turned at the same time and made eye contact.

“Dean.”  
  
“Cas.”

“You’re… here? Where is… here?”

“I don’t know. Humans are strange. I do not like being held down.”

“Why are you being held down Dean?”

“I don’t… know why.”

Someone came in. It was a doctor. Her name was Pamela. “Oh good. You’re both awake.”

The men turned to look at her. “Where are we?”

“Why are we here?”

“You are here because you were found nearly dead on the side of the road and you are at Lawrence General Hospital.”

“We need to leave; we have to get back home.” Castiel said, and started to get up. Pamela went over to him.  
  
“Sir, you need to lay back down.”

“No, we need to leave. Come on Dean.”

“I need a little help here Cas.”

“Sorry, let me get that.”

Castiel goes to help Dean when he’s pushed back into bed by multiple people.

“Do you two know each other?”

“We do…”

“How do you know each other?”

“Well uh…” Castiel started.  
  
“We’re married.” Dean said.

“You are? Where are your rings? Are those them there?” She asked, pointing to the rings that were on their fingers.  
  
“Yes.”

“What are your last names?”

“Winchester-Novak.”

“First name?”

“Dean.”

“Castiel.”

“Okay…so, any idea how you ended up far away from each other?”

Both men shook their heads.

“Alright, so you will both stay here until we get it sorted out.”

“No, we can’t. we must go back home.”

She stood up. “I am sorry Gentlemen, but you are staying.” And then she walked out. When she was gone, a book appeared on the table. Castiel went to go pick it up. He sat on Dean’s bed and he read the title.  
  
“The How to be human guide for Angels and Demons.”

“What is this for?”

“I think it’s for us.”

The two of them read it together. It had everything that an Angel or Demon would need to know to blend in as humans. They were going to need it.

\--

Sam was worried about his brother. Was exiling him a good idea? He hoped they got the book he sent them. They would most likely need it to survive. He made it seem like they were married and all their documents and everything. He even got them a house. Gabriel had taken care of some stuff for his brother, like he had a job and stuff. Dean did too, and they both had cars. Their brothers had given them as much human knowledge as possible. Sam and Gabriel had planned it out together.

Sam looked around, making sure the close was clear. When he saw that it was, he headed for the field. Gabriel was waiting for him. They sat together under the tree, holding hands and talked about how worried they were for their brothers.

“I’m so afraid, Gabe. I didn’t want to do it. I didn’t want to have to exile my own brother.”

“I didn’t want to have to do it either, but we had no choice, what were we supposed to do Sam? Let them stay?”

“Yeah. Obviously.”

“Then Everyone would think we weren’t fit to rule.”

Sam sighed. “Yeah… you’re right…”

They sat there, together.


End file.
